Ryota Kashiwagi
Ryota Kashiwagi (strong oak-tree) was the name given to him by his mother. He has a Split personality and both of them proffer to be addressed by differnt names. Yasuo (healthy man) is the one with the energy Zanpakutō. Tatsuo (dragon man) is the one with the matter Zanpakutō. married to Kajin Hebereke kids: 1st son 'Appearance' Yasuo has blue eyes and Tatsuo has green. When they work together they have one green eye and on blue eye 'Personalities and Hobbies' Tatsuo is the dominant one while Yasuo just mostly watches. Yasuo was always lazy and never really did anying except watch what tatsuo and other people around them did. he always would be very random and had very erratic behavior. he liked to annoy tatsuo when ever he got bored. lying to some one never seemed to bothered him at all. he always has a smile on his face even if he is mad. As he got more mature he learn to be a little more hard working and organized. before he died he said he was sorry for all the crazy stuff he put tatsuo though. Tatsuo was honest, hard working, and very serious. he always thought logically before going with an idea. he hardly ever smiled he could not take a joke but as he got mature he learned to relax more and stop being so serious about everything. He also learned to smile more often because of Yasuo infuence. After Yasuo died he was not sad but just matured more and learned the cherish every moment. He stopped think and just started going with the wind. this is what got him enter the Dangai with out planing ahead and 2 seconds away from bing killed by the Kōtotsu. 'Synopsis' Past he was born in a poor section of the Rukongai and his mom died when he was less then 1 years old. After that his grandma took care of him. He was often looked like the freak that always talked to him self until his grandma taught him to talk to his other personality in side of his head at a young age. He applied to join shinō Academy at a young age and easily got in. Tatsuo first got his Zanpakutō then Yasuo got his shortly after. He graduated in 3 years. a few mouths after his graduation his grandma died. He became part of to squad 2 and the Onmitsukidōsince tatsuo showed a lot potential. He gained many assassination, hakuda, and shunpo skills. He after about 20 years he was promoted to commander of patrol corps. He was in that position for about 400 years. Then he was given a chance to transfer to squad 13 seat 3. He decided he wanted to relax more so he transfered and left his position. Squad 13 and meeting with a god At some time during the time he was in squad 13 he met Kajin Hebereke and got close to her. after she exiled they depressed for a short amount of time. They just lived on for many years until The God of souls and dimensions gave them the option to become vizard and then get exiled from the Soul Society. They accepted knowing it would give him a chance to see Kajin Hebereke again and Tatsuo was also tired of the constant rules limiting his freedom. One of the rules he hated the most was the rule not allowing him to stay in the human world. He knew the Onmitsukidō arrest him if he did run away to the human world the inner hollows and the loss of a close friend First the The God of souls and''' dimensions made a small pocket dimension and put Ryota Kashiwagi in it since with two personalities are not easy to control in a open area. Then he binded them so they don't move. He gave them inner hollows and sped up the inner hollow growth. He inserted knowledge in his mind on how to control the inner hollow and hollow techniques. With in the first few minutes of the hollows creation the fight began. The fights were long but in the end only one of them managed to beat there inner hollow. Tatsuo won but Yasuo lost and his personality was devoured and destroyed. then Tatsuo had to fight yasuo's inner hollow for control for his own body. In the end Tatsuo almost lost but some how managed to win. Before yasuo completely dissipated Tatsuo was given as many abilities as he could , and access to his zanpakutō. 1 week and the search '''The God of souls and dimensions told him he had one week for goodbyes before the central 46 is find outs and exiles him. that week he was happy and said goodbye to evertone he wanted to. the week end fast and soon he was exiled. he began the search the first clue to finding her was that she was a well know artist. from there he search for her for many years with out much luck. one day he met someone who claimed to be The God of Life and Death she changed his gigai to a Reiatsu hiding Gigai using a glowing orb. she told him that Kajin Hebereke spends most her time in Hueco mundo. he went to Hueco mundo find her but the main problem is Hueco mundo is a big place. He blacked out in Hueco mundo and then woke up in front a house. to his surprise he saw Kajin Hebereke exiting the house. Reunited with Kajin Hebereke and hollows invade the Rukongai he knew they had to help when they heard the hollow would destroy the Rukongai. They entered the Dangai with out thinking. soon they ran in to the Kōtotsu and at that point he realized he would die if he got hit by it. then the The God of souls and dimensions came in front of him and and fused a white orb in side of Ryota second before running in to the Kōtotsu. The God of souls and dimensions just disappeared with out a word. The rest of the trip through the Dangai was uneventful the made it to the Soul Society with one day to spare. They were denied access to the Seireitei by the The Gate Guardian. Instead of fighting he watched Kajin Hebereke used her bankai and made a tunnle though the Sekkiseki wall and got the attention of the gotei 13. After the gotei was in formed they prepared a attack force as fast as possible and evacued as many citizens as they could. with in less then 24 hours many waves of organized hollows got to the Rukongai and attacked began the attack. It was a long fight but after a while the hollows got out numbered and lost. the research department could not figure out how the hollows destroyed Kōtotsu or how they got this organized. They left and never came back to the Soul Society. On there way back both of there white orbs were removed. Family and all that other stuff After they got back both of them got very close and eventually had kids. there names were ____ and _____. 'Relationships' His mother: His grandma told him is that his mom loved him a lot. He was to young to remember anything about her when she died Grandma: he is very close to his grandma and is the only person both personalities could trust. She died a few mouths after Ryota Kashiwagi graduation from shinō Academy. Both Tatsuo and Yasuo were sad since she was the one who showed them the most love no matter what they did wrong. She was the last known living family member they had. Central 46: he originally did like them but after the exile of Kajin Hebereke his option changed. he stared to hate them and felt like quiting but knew the rule did not allow this to happen. but his meeting with The God of souls and dimensions gave him a loop hole and he was soon exiled. Tatsuo and Yasuo: They used to argue all the time while they were young. As they got more mature they started to respect each other but still always disagreed with each other often. Before the weeks before Yasuo died they became very close friends. Yasuo knew he would die if he was to fight his inner hollow but also new after his death tatsuo would become a better person. for this reason purposely agreed to become a vizard whe despite the fact he know what would happen to him. 'Equipment' Reiatsu hiding Gigai: was given a gigai and he never really paid attention to what kind of gigai it was. the gigai was changed in to a differnt type of gigai Mysterious White orb: It is an object the god souls and dimensions gave to him during the last few seconds before Ryota was to get killed by the Kōtotsu. It as an object that allows the holder to walk though the Kōtotsu thats cleans the Dangai with out any harm. It was fused inside his body and can't be taken out by anyone but that god who put it in. The god souls and dimensions never explained how it was made. It can be assumed the he or one of the of the other two gods made it. It was removed shortly after the hollows tried to invaded the Rukongai.(for the first time) 'Powers and Abilities' Yasuo and tatsuo both had there own abilities and they can't use each others unless the sync together. The one problem they can't really sync unless it is a life and death situation. They still helped each other. The one thing that yasus use to help tatsuo is controlling Spiritual Energy. Yasuo's Abilities After Yasuo personality dissipated his abilities were passed on to tatsuo. Some of the abilities tatsuo has to teach himself because Yasuo could not pass on the all the knowledge on how to use it. Innate Ability to Sense and Control Energy: He inntictivly understood how to use and sense energy. he could not pass this on to Tatsuo. Above Average Growth Rate: He does not try that much to get stronger. But when Tatsuo get stronger then Yasuo he is able to catch up to Tatsuo at a fast speed. Great Spiritual Energy: He has a good amount Reiryoku and has excellent control over it. Kidō Expert: He is skilled in Hadō(Destructive spells) and heal kidōCan use many lower leveled hadō with out a incantation. he know how to do some of the higher leveled kidō with out incantation but still needs more practice. He does not know how to use any of the Bakudō(Binding spells). Skilled Healer: he does not understand anatomy but he understand how Reiryoku flows tough the body in detail and uses that knowledge to heal. Flashstep(Shunpo) Expert: He observed Tatsuo for squad while he was in squad 2 and learned it. He now can keep up with the average captain. He mainly wanted to learn this so he could run away from an enemy that gets to close to him. Above Average Intelligence: He is smarter then the average Shinigami but is not as intelligent as Tatsuo. Swordsmanship (Zanjutsu) Specialists: He sucks at using Zanjutsu and does not seem to care about even trying to learn it. He hates using all forms of close range combat. Below Average Strength: His strength very low compared to average Shinigami. He can't relying on using strength in any real fights. In fact there are some thugs in the slums of the Rukongai that have more Strength then him. Keen Observer: '''he is very observant and notices attack patterns of the enemy. he then tells Tatsuo who uses that info against the enemy. He also could learn stuff by watching other people do it. '''Expert Assassin: He did not use this skill before but he observed Tatsuo do it and understands how to use it. Hand-to-Hand(Hakuda) Combatant: he has watched Tatsuo use Hakuda but just understands the basics and does not want learn any more then that. He hates using all forms of close range combat. Tatsuo's' Abilities + some of 'Yasuo's Abilities Innate Ability to control and Sense mater: He can munipulate and sense how priticular matter is organized and made up of. Master Assassin: He is a highly skilled at assassination due to his his many missions in squad 2. Experienced Strategist: He is not that observant but He can form strategies very fast if some one gives him information on the enemy. The person who gives him the information the other his other personality yasuo. After Yasuo gave him the ability him observe he can now get info him self. Keen Observer: he got this ability when it was passed on by Yasuo and can now get information by himself. Great Spiritual Energy: He has a good amount Reiryoku and has some control over it. Yasuo often had to help control the leaking Spiritual Energy so Tatsuo does not give aways his position and ruin stealth missions while he was in squad 2. It is not possible for him learn how to control it more then he does now. He gained half of Yasuo's Spiritual Energy. He also got a little more control over it too. He has to learn the rest him self but now it's possible learn this. Expert Hand-to-Hand(Hakuda) Combatant: He is very skill at Hakuda and often uses Hakuda and Zanjutsu together in a fight. After he became ambidextrous the damage has became more even in both hands. Above Average Strength: His kicks and punches are powerful. He always combines this with Zanjutsu to make him self deadly at a close range. A small amount of strength was added because of Yasuo death. Kidō Practitioner: Any Kidō spell he uses was guaranteed to explode on him. For that reason he never used it. He can not use healing kidō either. After gaining Yasuo's knowledge it does not explode any more. He still has to learn the rest himself. Master Swordsmanship (Zanjutsu) Specialists: he is very skilled with Zanjutsu and alway uses it in every fight. This is his favorite skill to use in a fight. He always mixes this skill with Hakuda to make him self even more dangerous in a fight. Since he always has two swords with him at all time he thought him self to be ambidextrous so he could use both at one time in a fight. Flash step(Shunpo) Expert:he is very skilled at this and can go long distance fast. he is faster then the average Lieutenant and can keep up with the average captain. Tatsuo shunpo was slightly improved with the knowledge that was passed on to him. high Intelligence: he is very smart and often used it to win fights were strength alone was not enough to win. he gained more Intelligence from when yasuo died and passed it on to him. Garganta: He was thought this when the god souls and dimensions gave him knowledge on hollow abilities. this is safer version of the hollows garganta. Zanpakutōs Yasuo's Tatsuo's second zanpakutō Type: Kidō this zanpakutō first belonged to Yasuo but after his death it was passed on to Tatsuo His zanpakutō uses energy to attack and defend; it only use energy in it's purest form could be used since coverting it to a more controled form is impossible for Tatsuo. Yasuo could control it very well and was able to use Thermal, electric, magnetic, chemical, and sound energy. Seal form: It will looks like a basic katana. The hilt is blue. the blade has has blueish tint. Shikai: It was mastered by Yasuo. It was achieved by Tatsuo it will never be mastered since he can't control energy very well. same as sealed form except with a blade made of pure energy . Energy blast: He can fire a burst of uncontrollable energy which could hurt, distract, or has no affect at all to the enemy. This is not actual technique but thats only attack Tatsuo will ever be able to do with this zanpakutō. Enhanced Kidō: while in shikai the zanpakutō will make the user's Kidō stronger and more energy efficient. Bankai: It Was never achieved by Yasuo. It will never be achieved by Tatsuo since he will never master his shikai. Tatsuo's first zanpakutō Type: Melee His zanpakutō uses matter to attack and defend. They can be it the from of plasma, gas, solid, or liquid. there are more the 4 states of matter but they are to complex for him to under stand. sealed from It will looks like a katana. The hilt is green and the blade has a greenish tint. shikai: mastered It look look the same as the seal from when it's released but he can change the it to any material or state of matter he wants it to. he can also change how it look. He sometimes change it in to a Flyssa which happen to be what his bankai looks like. Plasma form he can make the blade in to plasma but it cost lots of energy to form it. once its formed he can make it as hot he wants too but it cost energy to make it hot and keep it at a curtain temperature. It could cut any thing as long as he makes it hot enough. He also could make the handle in to plasma but it would burn him. Gas form It is relatively easy form to make compared to plasma. keeping it at this state and forcing the all gas to stay in one area takes a good amount energy. It can't harm any thing but its easy to stab though someone's defence. He could turn it in to a solid while it's though the enemy Solid form This is the form it starts with. He could turn it in to any color, material, or form he want it to be. It costs very little energy to a good amuont of energy depending on how complex the form is. No energy is need to to keep in that state once it forms. If Part the zanpakutō breaks or is lost while in a different state he could simaly remake it using the matter around him. Liquid form It turns any part of of of the zanpakutō in to liquid it have a combat use depending on what type of liquid it is turned to. A example of a comat use is turn part of the blade in at a strong acid. It take a decent amount of energy to keep the liquid from falling on the ground Bankai: achieved but not mastered It looks like a Flyssa. The flyssa is 32 1/2 inches long. 'Hollowfication' He is vizard i will put up some details later Wolfsoul1000 19:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Trivia *Tatsuo was originaly right handed before thought himself to be ambidextrous. yasuo was left handed. Concepts and Creation is is my second character. I think did a terrible job at making a character but i am to lazy to improve it currently. It is is basically done expect i need at add many more details. Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Character